Modern Hogwarts
by Loony the Lothlorien Huntress
Summary: Here is a story about some students  created by you  and this is based in Albus Severus Potter's first year.  *APPS OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

Modern Hogwarts

I would like to write a story about life at Hogwarts in our time so new set of characters with some old classics from the series in there like Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Fillius Flitwick, Argus Filch and Neville Longbottom. Also Professor Binns

You can send in apps for teachers and students, for teachers I need

Transfiguration, Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Astronomy and Flying

For students you need to put this in their Application

Name-

Gender-

Personality-

Favourite Class-

House-

Year-

Elective Classes-

Hair colour and normal style-

Eye colour-

Blood status- (muggleborn, Half-Blood or Pure Blood)

Siblings, Muggle, squib or witch/wizard, age (if they have any)-

Teachers-

Name-

Gender-

Personality-

Hair colour and normal style-

Eye colour-

Blood status- (muggleborn, Half-Blood or Pure Blood)

Class that they teach-

House that they were in if they went to Hogwarts-

Each Chapter is from a different students (and sometimes teachers) point of view.

Thanks for the help and oh is you think of another thing for the applications please tell me

Thanks Fantasy Wizard Witch


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm still looking for apps if anyone wants to send in one! I just6 got an idea for the character that I made up Rosa so I'm just writing it down.

At the moment I'm making up all the teachers but if you have a teacher idea please send it in. Here are all the modern Hogwarts students so far

-Rosa Amaka

-Jacey Calahan

-Bryan Evans

-Selena Marsh

-Destiny Charpo

-Tim and Connor Amaka

-Laura Marsh

That's all at the moment

Rosa POV

It's 10:58am and it's the 1st of September. "Ok Tim why did you get Dad to get you McDonalds this morning! You know we can't even get here without a stop until 10:54!" I asked my older brother Tim as we ran to the entrance to platform 9 ¾. "I WAS HUNGRY OK SIS AND THERES THE PLATFORM!" Tim shouted as a reply and it was true we were right in front of the magic wall that led to platform 9 3/4. Once I ran though I saw my friend Destiny, I also see Selena and Jace getting onto the train. Oh stuff its 10:59! The train leaves in less than a minute. As I jumped onto the back of the train it started moving so I had to get Connor to cast Accio Trunk for me.

Ok I'm on the train and I have got my things now where did Destiny go…

Destiny's POV

Where is Rosa, I thought as I found an empty compartment and sat down. After a minute or 2 I saw Rosa and Selena walking down the train with a scarred looking girl. (I guessed it was Selena's sister) I waved and they came into the compartment I was sitting in. "Everyone this is my sister Laura, Laura is pretty worried about the sorting." Said Selena as she introduced her sister to us.

"Don't worry about the sorting it isn't that bad all you do is put the magical sorting hat on your head and it will make its decision and it also takes your thoughts into account." Said someone from the doorway. We all looked around and saw a slightly older boy then us. Selena waved at the boy as he moved past the compartment to the next one. "That's one of my class mates Bryan." Selena said in a very light fluttery voice. This made me wonder why she suddenly talked like that.

That's all for now more coming soon thanks Fantasy Wizard Witch


	3. Characters so far

Hi, sorry for everyone who has already applied but can you please put pets in as well. PM me if you want a spot on the house quidditch team and what position!

I'm still looking for students

So I'm writing character descriptions (I will try to get some pictures of sketches of characters in next update) Oh also almost all the time they are in their school robes/uniform but I will tell you if characters need dress robes, casual, ect

Destiny Chapo- Ravenclaw, blood-red hair in a high ponytail and Ice-blue sharp eyes. She's always by herself and is a loner; if anyone makes her feel uncomfortable they won't live long!

Selena Marsh- Ravenclaw, dark brown hair usually down, sometimes in a high ponytail. Low ponytail for Herbology and bright blue eyes. Normally nice, sometimes short tempered. Gets along with others, but does not like group activities. Would rather work independently, does not get along very well with boys. Very shy about meeting others, but more outgoing and fierce once you get to meet her. Favourite spell being the blasting curse. Younger sister called Laura in first year.

Bryan Evans- Gryffindor, Dirty Blond, Short Waves and Blue eyes. Bryan likes helping people.

Rosa Amaka- Gryffindor, Fire red, long in high piggy tales with bright green eyes. Rosa is not someone to mess with although she is against dark magic but she knows about 50 curses. Rosa also likes helping people and is very smart but extremely brave. 1 younger sister called Maddy and 2 brothers in 7th year called Tim and Connor.

Jacey Calaha- Gryffindor, black, pixie cut but being grown out and brown eyes. Funny, athletic, shy around new people but she gets to know them she's very talkative, has lots of mood swings. Not a morning person. (Can't swim) Nickname is Jace

Zoe Winter- Ravenclaw, hazelnut blond with red tints, bobbed with jeans and a nice t-shirt are what she normally wears. Bookish, smart, knows a lot about languages, Jewish, kind, born leader, sometimes shy, sometimes antisocial, slightly bossy, motherly, sometimes clumsy. 2 sisters, 1 (Rebecca) in 7th year and the other Katherine in 4th year.

Tim Amaka- Hufflepuff, fire red hair, short and kinda messy with bright green eyes. Tim is very friendly and smart. He is extremely loyal and likes being in the room of requirement. He has a twin brother Connor and 2 sisters, Rosa (2nd year) and Maddy (too young to go to Hogwarts).

Connor Amaka- Gryffindor, fire red hair, short but very messy with bright green eyes. Connor is very active and brave. His favourite thing to do is play quidditch as beater for Gryffindor. His other favourite thing to do is break rules. He has a twin brother Tim and 2 sisters. Rosa is in her 2nd year and Maddy is too young to go to Hogwarts and they don't know if she's magical or not.

Ok I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts that belongs to JK Rowling!

Please review and I will continue the story soon.

I'm making the teachers because no one is sending in ideas for them.


End file.
